Rarepair week 2017
by Kimera20
Summary: This is a one-shot collection of the promps of Rearepair Week Warning: i made it gay and there are 2 crossover ships
1. Colors

**Hello there! Welcome to the ship train!**

 **So this is my first time writing romance soooo, yep I'll try to do it right but not promises**

 **This ship is Danny/Superboy this is a crossover ship with the Superboy of Young Justice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice**

* * *

Conner was angry, more than his usual, he was in his bedroom staring angrily at the grey ceiling. Their mission had gone well, for them that's it, even if some mistakes were made, something to do with Kid Flash being impatient and a little of his anger management, which he was working on it with Black Canary and his friends, but that wasn't what make him frustrated that day, it was what happened after the team reported their mission.

Flashback

The Team stood in front of Batman in the mission room, they told him exactly what they did and how everyone worked. Conner didn't understand why they had to tell him everything, they completed the mission and all came back alive, that was all that mattered to Conner but apparently the detective has to hear every detail, he wasn't good with words so he let the talking to the others.

"...and that's how Superboy smashed a way out from there" Robin said to his mentor.

Oh, he zoned out again, though he did remember that part, they got trapped in a tunnel and he destroyed every rock between them and the exit, he was not going to let his family die in there. Everyone seemed satisfied by the report, except for Superman, Conner didn't know why he was there, he didn't care about the reason, his presence always put Conner nervous anyway, though he didn't let it show. After Batman let them go to do what they wanted, Superman approached him before he could join his friends.

"Superboy, a word" Superman said, more like demanded.

Conner just nodded and, after sending a reassuring look to his team, he came closer to Superman.

"Do you have any idea of how reckless you were?" Superman asked, some irritation showing in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked, he was very confused, didn't all came back alive?

"You could have collapsed the tunnel in The Team's heads, you should be more careful with your powers" Superman explained.

"I didn't knew that. Maybe you could teach me so I don't make that mistake again" Conner suggested hopeful that this attempt to be mentored by his donor would work.

"Batman has that covered" Superman said with an uncomfortable look in his face.

"But they don't have yours powers, they can't teach me how to use them correctly, maybe you could guide me better" Conner insisted, not as hopeful as before.

"There are others leaguers that can teach you. I have to go now" Superman said before he left him alone in the mission room.

Conner was disappointed and sad, he felt abandoned by the only one he could relate, soon those emotions turned to anger. He didn't understand why Superman was disgusted by him, he went to his room to try to calm down, he didn't want to make his friends day worse with him angry.

End flashback

Conner didn't calm down, in fact he was getting angrier, his thoughts keep going to the fact that Superman rejected him and how bad it make him feel. He tried to distract himself but he didn't have many things in his room, just the essentials, a bed, some clothes, his books and homework from Happy Harbor High, that he already knew and have done all his homework. There was a bathroom with other items, but he knew that taking a bath wouldn't help, he tried before.

He decided to go outside and fly/jump to the place that could calm him down, he told Red Tornado and his friends that he was going out for awhile and that he would come back later. His friends knew that if he goes away for some time he would come back more calm and happier, they don't know why but assume it is his method to calm down. Conner came out of the mountain and started to jump away, he didn't stop until he reached the town he wanted to be, Amity Park.

He stills remember the first time he came here, he was full of rage and had left the mountain with no idea where he was going, he just needed to get away. It was one of the first times he asked Superman to train him and when he refused, it had hurt more than he expected, that hurt became a lot of fury, with his mind numbed by it he reached the town of Amity Park, not really caring if he destroyed the streets in his jumps. He thinks that he might have done something more destructive if the local hero hadn't showed up, he knew little of him, other that his name was Phantom and that he wasn't in the Justice League. He doesn't know what make him stop and listen to him, maybe it was because he was curios and didn't start a fight, though part of him knows it was because he was captivated by his eyes, he had never seen that shade of green, not even in the memories of CADMUS.

Since that day every time he got angry he would go to the town and hang out with Danny, they slowly became friends and now Conner considered him his best friend, his friends of the team are more like his family for him. Conner hadn't told his family about his friendship with Phantom, it has not been necessary so he didn't see the reason to do.

Over the various visits they had talked about a lot of themes, Conner told him about the things he knows about the league, not secrets just what heroes he saw and some of their missions, Danny told him about his ghost fights and explained some things of human culture that Conner didn't understand. Their friendship had grow so much over the last weeks that Conner felt confident enough to tell him that he is a clone of superman and was relieved to see that Danny didn't look disgusted or something similar but he seemed understanding, he told him about his own clone, that turned up to be a female. Danny also confided in him that he is a half ghost and that he has a secret identity, he also showed him his human form and Conner was amazed as to how similar yet different they looked, though his ice blue eyes caught Conner's attention too.

When he reached the town, he went straight to the park with just a jump, he knew Danny would meet him there, he always find him when he got in Amity. Not five minutes later of his arrive to the park Conner sensed a cold spot near him.

"I know you're here Danny" Conner said smiling.

"Awww, why can't I ever surprise you?" Danny whined with a mock pout in his face.

"You make the air cold" Conner said.

"Of course, ice powers" Danny said in a deadpan voice.

"Hmm" Conner mumbled, not in the mood of laughing.

"Hey Conner are you ok? You seem very grumpy today" Danny said with some worry in his tone.

"I'm fine, I just… I tried to talk to Superman today and he rejected me again, is like I'm so disgusting to him that he can't stand near me" Conner said, the anger and hurt evident in his tone.

"Ugh! damn him! I seriously want to fight him for hurting you" Danny said, angry at Superman for his behavior.

"Yes I know, but I don't want you to get in trouble" Conner said, he really didn't want the League after Danny for this.

"Alright... want some ice cream?" Danny asked trying to get Conner to think in other things, in honestly that was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uhh... sure" Conner said not really knowing what to expect, he knew what an ice cream was, Wally had eaten some liters of it in the mountain but he had never had one before, besides he was thankful of Danny's random change of topics.

Danny then transformed to his human form and led his friend to the ice cream post not too far from the place they were.

"So...what your favorite savor?" Danny asked Conner.

"Uhh I don't know... I never eat ice cream before" Conner said a little embarrassed for not having something that everyone else had.

"Ok I'll chose for you now, but next time you come we will have a day to try as much savors of ice cream as we can, so you can find your favorite, what do you say?" Danny asked, he was surprised that Conner didn't had any ice cream before, because of that he swore he was going to help his friend found what he liked, even if it cost all his money, and some of Sam.

"I would like that" Conner said smiling a bit, he was glad that Danny would take time to do that with him, that erased some of the hurt of before.

With that Danny approached the seller and bought two ice creams of chocolate and strawberry. They walked back to the park with their ice creams and went into a hidden clearing in between the trees where they could talk freely without the worry of being overheard. They talked about various things, mostly Danny trying to make Conner feel better, though Conner couldn't help but notice how great he felt every time Danny was around and how he couldn't stop staring at his eyes while he talked.

Conner came to the realization that he enjoys to be in Danny's company, it was very different that being with his team, he felt more free with Danny and only thinking of him made him happier. He also thought that Danny has the most breathtaking eyes, in both of his forms, besides he would like to hug Danny and give him affection, he didn't know what that feeling was, but he didn't care.

In the clearing the two of them sat in the grass side by side and leaning their backs in a tree. Danny continued to talk about the ghost fights he had the last days, but Conner couldn't help but notice how close they were sitting and how much he liked it, when Danny started to talk about the new planets discovered by NASA, Conner admired his face of pure happiness, he thought that he liked that look.

"What? Do I have ice cream in my face?" Danny asked Conner when he saw him staring.

"No, I just like to look at you" Conner said making Danny blush, he thought that was adorable.

"R-really? I… uhhh… thank you. You look nice too" Danny said blushing more, he has had some feeling for Conner but he didn't know if his friend would feel the same. He knew that Conner felt that way because he doubt that someone taught him how to flirt.

"Can I hug you?" Conner asked Danny, he really wanted to have Danny near him in that moment, he still felt hurt by Superman words and he needed comfort.

"Uhh sure, I don't mind" Danny said, his blush darkening.

Conner gave Danny an one armed hug and couldn't help but think of how good it felt to have Danny so close to him and how much he cared about his friend. Danny was feeling very comfortable in Conner arms and sighed in content.

Conner wanted to show Danny how much he cared about him, he knows that people do that with shows of affection, he has seen those to be with hugs and kisses, he was already hugging Danny but he felt it wasn't enough. He had seen people kiss in the programs that Megan likes to watch and he decided to take his chance

"Hey Danny?" Conner asked to have his attention.

"Yea" Danny said, curious of what Conner wanted.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Conner asked, he wanted to know if Danny wanted it before doing it.

"Uhh… I… s-sure… I mean yes! I don't mind" Danny said blushing hard.

After receiving the confirmation Conner leaned down and joined his lips with Danny, like he saw people do in the TV. At that moment he finally understood why they did it, it felt very good and more when Danny responded to the kiss. While the kiss only lasted a few seconds, both of them were feeling great, they stayed at the park a few hours sitting side by side with their hands grabbing and sharing some other short kisses. When it got dark Conner had to go back to the mountain and promised Danny that he would be back to have their ice cream day, jumping home Conner couldn't help but thinking of having the happiest day he could remember, he couldn't wait to came back.

* * *

 **I always thought they would be adorable toegether, and no, Conner has no filter he alway says what he thinks**

 **Welp see you guys later!**


	2. Cryptid

**Hello there! I'm pleased that you guys like this, I grin like a moron every time i read a review you guys are the best!**

 **Ok for today ship Danny/Skulkercause a friend on tumblr recomend it**

 **Because of physical age difference (and the fact that I don't like pedophilia) ages had been changed, so yea Danny is a legal adult**

* * *

Danny was very stiff, he's been in the same place for hours without moving and his body was asking him some movement but he couldn't, not if he didn't want Skulker to have a fit. They were out in a date in an island near the Far Frozen filled with pine trees and bushes, they were hunting some kind of weird ghost so liked to call these a haunting date. He has been dating Skulker since he was 19, now with 21 they had a lot of dates and Danny had fun categorizing some of them like this one for example when the "date" was the two of them going to hunt, or the human date in were the two of them were in the human world and Skulker has a disguise of human, Danny didn't mind it, he was happy that his boyfriend would spend time with him.

Danny keeps himself for boredom with thinking of how their relationship started. He was still being hunted by Skulker after four years of getting his powers, thing that make his college life not easy. It all started after a stressful week in college when Skulker decided to grace Phantom with his presence, they fought as usual though Danny was having a lot of problems trying to stay awake, he hadn't slept in five days to finish some papers and this fight was not helping to his tired and stressed self. Skulker was testing a new class of missiles that would follow his ecto-signature and Danny had to fly away from campus into the near forest to avoid human casualties, besides dodging Skulker's blasts. At trying to dodge Skulker he didn't saw the missile that hit him in the back, the force it was so strong that pushed him into the ground, leaving a crater.

Something in Danny snapped at that moment, he thinks that it had to do with the lack of sleep and the little food he had, he was holding back so many emotions that some tears started to escape his eyes and he couldn't stop them, though he didn't even knew he was crying if not for Skulker noticing them in his face when he came out of the crater to continue the fight. Skulker had stopped his attack at the halfa at seeing the tears, and asked him if he was alright, Danny was put off by the concern in his voice but he was not going to tell his problems to the one that wanted his pelt and told him that he was fine and prepared to fight again, but he was surprised when Skulker refused to fight, saying that he couldn't fight him in his conditions and left to the Ghost Zone, leaving Danny very confused.

He stood awake all night doing some other paper and trying to stop the tears, which they didn't until way in the morning, but also expecting Skulker to show up in the middle of the night and continuing the hunt. He saw Skulker two days after that and was surprised by the concern in the mech's face, he was even more surprised when the hunter told him he looked very bad and asked him when was the last time he slept, Danny told him and after having a long discussion about self care Skulker decided to make sure he slept or he would shoot a tranquilizer to make him sleep.

That was how everything started, Skulker would appear to see if he was taking care of himself and they would talk of various themes, in one of those moments Skulker confessed that he didn't really wanted to kill him, he just liked the challenge he presented, after that both of them would spar sometimes and have a 'hunt' in which Danny always won.

They started a friendship that soon developed into attraction, they decided to start dating after Danny's 19 birthday to see if the relationship would work, and surprisingly it did. Now they were in their third hunting date looking for a ghost cryptid of some kind, Skulker said that the little thing he knew of it is that it was a kind of lindworm, a mix of dragon and snake, he knew that it was hiding somewhere in that part of the zone. This creatures were somewhat common in the Ghost Zone, but the thing with the one they were chasing was that it has an ice core and that's why he needed Danny for this hunt, though Skulker confessed that he didn't know how big this one could be.

Danny stopped to think about the past when he heard a small sound coming his way, he knew that that must be the lindworm, it was coming from where Skulker was. Their plan was of Skulker making the creature move to his position and him trapping it. Danny saw the cryptid emerge from a low bush, giving him a good look of the creature. It was white with some grey scales in the back, it had two front legs and the rest of the body appear of one of a snake, Danny could see it had dark blue eyes and some kind of skin fold in the neck, he also noticed it wasn't bigger that an adult cat and Danny couldn't help but think it was cute.

When the lindworm neared his position, it stopped and smelled the air with its purple tongue and then surprisingly walked/dragged to Danny and climbed to his shoulders, twisting its tail around Danny's torso to not fall, it appeared to be very comfy there. Danny didn't expect it to do that and when it was in his shoulder he shrugged his other shoulder and petted the creature, he thought that if it could the lindworm would have purred with the pleased expression in its face.

Skulker was surprised at finding his boyfriend petting the prey in his shoulders and when he approached the lindworm hissed at him and opened his skin fold, resembling a species of Australian lizard. Seeing that the creature took a liking to Danny, he told him with a lot of difficulty, that he could keep this prey.

Danny knew how hard it was for Skulker to give his prey away, and felt very touched by this gesture. He calmed down the creature and moved it so he could hold it with his arms, he approached Skulker and gave him a passionate kiss as thank you for the new pet. In their way back to Skulker's realm Danny took notice of how happy his boyfriend seemed, and thought that maybe this hunting dates weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 **The cryptid was based in a north mytological creature, tho I change it a little so it was like the uper half of a _Chlamydosaurus kingii_ (an australian living lizard) and a snake**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. First Date

**Hey there! I'm happy cause I wrote my OTP (with the ages i wrote them), so I hope you guys enjoy as much as I did**

 **Ship: Danny/Clockwork (ages have been changed)**

* * *

Danny was pacing in his room with a nervous expression in his face, there were a lot of clothes in his bed and some were in the floor after being discarded in a hurry. Sam and Tucker were in the bedroom with him, Tucker was very amused by his friend getting nervous over it, but Sam was getting irritated by all his pacing.

"Will you seat down and calm down?!" Sam finally told Danny pointing to a chair so he would sat to tranquilize.

"I can't calm down Sam! This is our first date and I don't want to screw it" Danny said while grabbing his hair.

"Dude you'll be fine, the date will not get ruined because of how you dress, besides I don't think CW will mind" Tucker said trying to calm his friend.

Sam and Tucker were really happy for his friend, after four years of growing friendship with Clockwork, they started to see the signs that Danny was falling for him, some of the signs were of him talking all the time about the ghost and spending almost every day, at least some hours, in his lair. They noticed it was reciprocal when Clockwork started to visit the living world as well, hanging out with the three of them, though Sam and Tucker knew it was mostly to be near Danny.

It took another year for Danny to overcome his clueless and recognize his feeling towards the time ghost, then it took another 5 months to Danny to get the courage needed for him to go and confess his feelings. Sam and Tucker were glad when their friend returned with a face of pure happiness, though now they were getting a little annoyed at the pacing their 20 year old friend was doing in his room for not knowing what to wear.

"If you are not going to decide what to wear to your date, I will" Sam said, her patience now gone and started to look into the pile of clothing Danny left in his bed.

"Sam you don't have to" Danny started to said, only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Too late, I already have your outfit" Sam said with a smug smile at the unbeliever halfa and showed him a clean pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt.

"How did she chose so fast?" Danny asked tucker while grabbing the clothes from Sam.

"Women are a mystery man" Tucker responded, not really knowing how Sam did it either.

After Danny took a shower and got dressed they waited in the living room for Clockwork to arrive. Danny's parents were working in the lab for the last three days, they knew their son was not going to be home that night but they assumed that he was going to be with his friends, Danny didn't know how to tell them that he has a date with a ghost, he preferred to wait until after the date to approach the subject. Jazz was in college in another state, but she knew who Danny was going with in a date, and she made sure Danny knew she supported him in all his decisions and wished him luck in his date, Danny was glad Jazz didn't had any problem and made her know how a great sister she is.

At 7:30 a portal that resembled a clock appeared in the living room of the Fenton's household, from it a ghost came out, this ghost had blue skin and solid red eyes, with a zigzag scar across his left eye. He was wearing a dark grey dress pants with a purple dress shirt, he didn't have his grey gloves but his six clocks could be seen in his forearms.

"Hello Daniel, you look very handsome this afternoon" Clockwork said while holding Danny's hand in his own.

"...and good evening Samantha and Tucker" Clockwork greeted the two humans.

"Hi CW" Tucker said.

"Hello Clockwork, and it's Sam" Sam said slightly irritated by the tease.

"Are you ready to go?" Clockwork asked Danny.

"Y-yea, let's go. See you later guys" Danny said waving at his friends.

"See ya man" Tucker said while waving.

"Bye Danny, and relax" Sam said, making sure Danny heard her.

With that Danny and Clockwork left Fentonworks, and walked towards the center of the town, in where the restaurant in which Clockwork made reservations was located, their walk was filled with small talk about their day. Just before they approached the building, Clockwork did some tricking with one of his watches and his appearance changed, though not by much, his glow decreased to the point of almost nonexistent, his eyes changed to earth brown and his blue skin became an olive tone. Danny knew Clockwork would have to change his appearance in the living world to not arise suspicion, though he didn't expect the disguise to be so handsome.

Once they entered the restaurant they went to the table reserved under Mr. Work, Danny only raised a brown to that but didn't comment, it was better than Mr. Clock anyway. They sat and after a few minutes they ordered their food and started to eat after the waiter left it in the table.

"Is it ok for you to eat human food?" Danny asked Clockwork with mild concern.

"Don't worry Daniel, I can eat human food once in awhile. It won't harm me" Clockwork reassured him.

"Oh good" Danny said a little more relieved, though his foot was bouncing with nervous energy under the table, something that Clockwork didn't miss.

"Daniel relax, you have nothing to worry about" Clockwork said while reaching to the hand that wasn't grabbing the fork, he hold it and gave it a little squish, trying to comfort Danny.

"Sorry I just… I haven't had a date in a long time, you know about Valerie and the attempt Sam and I had before we decided we were happier with being friends. Besides the fact that I couldn't decide what to wear and Sam had to chose for me" Danny said and stopped when he noticed he was rambling, he blushed when he heard Clockwork give a light chuckle.

"I can't say I wasn't nervous too, it took a threat from Pandora for me to calm down and Nocturne to raid my room in search of an outfit" Clockwork said with an amused smile, which it widen when he heard Danny snort at his story.

They continued to talk about various themes and after they finished their food they left the restaurant and started to walk. Danny didn't knew where they were going and when he asked Clockwork he just got the response of 'it's a surprise' from him, rolling his eyes Danny let it drop and talked about other things. When they reached his destination Danny couldn't help but think of how perfect that place was for stargazing, they were in a hill up enough to not be too bothered by the town lights and have a good look at the stars.

Danny and Clockwork lay down side by side to watch the stars, Danny started to ramble about all the constellations that could be seen that time of the year and the facts he knew of the stars that made it. Clockwork told Danny some of the legends of those constellation, but let Danny do most of the talking, after all he enjoyed the sound of his voice. Their peaceful time was interrupted by Danny's ghost sense activating, sighing Danny got up.

"Ugh, I have to take care of it. Do you mind waiting a few minutes?" Danny asked Clockwork, annoyed for the interruption, their date was going so well.

"I don't mind, just be sure to come back" Clockwork said smiling at him, he knew that Danny was not going to let any ghost harm innocent humans.

After that Danny transformed to his ghost form and flew to the town in search for the ghost, he didn't saw the frown in Clockworks face at seeing different timelines. It was easy to find the ghost, it was huge it resembled a mix of a gorilla and a rhino, green and appeared to have a thing for destroying walls, thankfully just two walls of different warehouses were down. Danny knew the ghost was not more sentient that the animal ghosts after an attempt of witty banter, he started to fire ecto-blasts to try and weakling the ghost, which was more easy said than done, it took him some punches and kicks too to weaken it a little.

When Danny saw his chance he reached for his thermos, only to find that he forgot it, probably in his backpack. Swearing Danny knew he had to fight the ghost until it's unconscious or push it while fighting it into the portal, and with his parents in the lab it was going to be hard to do the second. Deciding to try and knock it unconscious Danny started to fight again, but it appeared that the ghost had a very hard head because no matter how many times or how strong his punches were, the ghost keep fighting him.

After gaining a pair of bruised ribs and cuts in his arms and left cheek, for when he was thrown through a window, Danny felt he had been fighting for hours, when it really was almost 20 minutes. He was just to fire an ecto-blast at the coming ghost when he noticed a flash of blue, he saw Clockwork, without his disguise, appear out of nowhere with an irritated expression and sucker punch the ghost, knocking it out.

"Daniel are you alright?" Clockwork asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine" Danny said in a quiet voice due to his throbbing ribs, he was in awe of Clockwork's power to have finished the fight with only one punch.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so good" Clockwork said, having heard the odd tone in which Danny spoke. He came closer to Danny and gently hold his face, searching for any concussion he might have.

"Yes I'm sure, I think my ribs are bruised but they'll heal in an hour, so don't worry" Danny said, feeling touched at Clockwork's concern.

"I'm glad you'll heal, but maybe we should make sure you don't have anything broken" Clockwork said caressing Danny's uninjured cheek with his thumb. Danny couldn't help but blush at the touch.

Clockwork made a portal and threw the ghost through it, then he made another and signaled Danny to follow him. In the other side they were in Clockwork's realm and after a trip to the bathroom to make sure Danny didn't have any broken ribs they went to the mirror room, in where Clockwork sees the timelines, and sat in the purple couch.

"I enjoyed our date, not counting the ghost fight, it was very nice" Danny said after making himself as comfortable as he could.

"I did too, would you like another date?" Clockwork asked while keeping an eye in Danny, he was still concerned about his health.

"I would love to" Danny responded with a smile.

"I don't know if this will feel rushed to you but I would like to kiss you, if you allow me of course" Clockwork said, a purple blush appearing in his face, Danny though he looked cute with it.

"Yes I would like it" Danny said, blushing him as well.

After having his permission Clockwork moved near Danny and holding his face gently, like when he did earlier in the date, and connected his lips with the halfa. Danny liked the gentleness in Clockwork's touch and responded to the kiss with one of his own, he reached to Clockwork's head and stroked his soft hair, enjoying the moment.

The kiss was long and sweet, but they have to stop it, mostly because Danny needed to breath. They remained in the couch all night, talking and watching some movies in the mirrors until Danny fell asleep in Clockwork's arms. At the next day, Danny had to go back to the living world, he couldn't wait for their second date.

* * *

 **Would you guys belive me if I told you that i wrote this in the morning and edited in the afternoon...**

 **I still can't belive it myself hehehe**

 **welp see you guys soon, please review if you guys like it XD**


	4. Free day!

**Hi again! here is todays ship**

 **Danny/Sam/Tucker or Everlasting trio i love this OT3, enjoy!**

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker came into the theater room in Sam's basement after a long day of ghost hunting. The three 17 year old have been hunting ghosts since early in the morning until just a few minutes ago, though they were used to it after years of practice. The trio had grown since freshman year, Tucker ended up being the tallest of the three, followed by Sam and Danny being the shortest, which amused the two humans to no end, though Danny was the stronger of them which he took advantage of by lifting both Sam and Tucker in his shoulders, both at the same time and carrying them every time he could.

"Ugh, my everything is sore" Danny said while flopping in the large couch.

"Aww you poor ghost boy" Sam said after sitting next to Danny and stroked his hair.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Tucker asked smirking.

"No, what?" Danny said, too tired to guess.

"Cuddle pile!" Tucker exclaimed and then he proceeded to hug both Sam and Danny, making they all to lay down in the couch.

The couch was wide enough for the three of them to be comfortable in their position, Sam rested her back to the backrest of the couch, Danny was in the middle with Tucker in his other side, which was just five centimeters for falling off the couch.

Danny felt a lot better at being cuddled by his boyfriend and girlfriend. He still remembers when they decided to date the three of them, they been through so much together they couldn't imagine having a relationship without the other. They been dating for a few months now and they felt they have the best partners.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yea, I'm pretty comfy" Danny said, snuggling in between them.

"But not comfy enough, you aren't even purring" Tucker said. They had discovered that Danny could purr, for being half ghost, and he tended to do it when he was happy, Sam commented he resembled a cat.

"Nah, I'm good" Danny yawned.

"I must disagree, you do tend to purr the loudest the more happy you are" Sam said while petting his head, earning a quiet purr.

"I agree with the lady, besides you deserve more happiness after the day we had" Tucker said while caressing Danny's side, making him purr a little more louder.

At hearing that Sam and Tucker looked into their eyes in a silent challenge of who would make Danny purr the loudest to de-stress him. Danny was suspicious when his humans went silent, and more at seeing the smirk in both of their faces, though he was surprised when Sam kissed him in the lips and before he could question her, tucker gave him another kiss, a little more deep than the last one. They continued this for a few minutes making him purr louder every time he got a kiss. His purrs got so loud that it appeared to be a small feline in the room.

"Hey kiddos! I got some ice cream for you" Grandma Ida said while entering the room, interrupting the kiss contest they were having.

"Yay!" Danny exclaimed, his purring doubled in decibels.

"Grandma! Not fair!" Sam exclaimed, a little upset at having lost her little competition with Tucker, it was very obvious that Ida won at bringing the ice cream.

"Don't worry dear, I saw nothing anyway. I'll just put this here before I leave, and make sure to content the motor of your boyfriend" Ida said while putting the ice cream in a nearby table.

"Yes ma'am" Tucker said hugging Danny and Sam after Ida left, enjoying the fact that his arms were large enough to do that.

"You guys want to see a movie?" Sam asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yea, but I don't want to move" Danny whined lazily.

"Where is the remote?" Tucker asked while starting to get out of the couch.

"In the table, bring the ice cream with you" Sam mock ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tucker mock saluted before doing it.

"Here Danny" Tucker said after returning, giving the ice cream to him.

"I love you guys so much" Danny said while opening the ice cream, he couldn't ask for better partners.

"We love you to" Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

The three put themselves in a sitting position to enjoy the movie and eat comfortable. They stayed in the theatre room and fell asleep in each other company still in their cuddle pile.

* * *

 **The reason why this is so short is because i had to write it while taking notes and doing practise of statistics hehehe**

 **welp i hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
